A Pirate's Seal
by Angels-and-Heroes
Summary: When a pirate makes a seal... it must be intimate, desireable, full of admiration and infatuation. None of this passionate, love-at-first-sight nonsense. When Captain Kirkland wants a seal, he's got to do it with the English domination.


_Warning: _Yes, this is UKUS, I'm sorry, but that's just... how this story was brought up. If you don't like that, you can turn back now, but this may actually be the only UKUS out there that I write so... enjoy? Maybe? I don't know.

* * *

A gentle creak of the door sounded as it opened, and wooden feet clanked audibly through the darkened room, lightened only by the dim glow of the numerous candles that glimmered along that desk and the spaces around the bed. Through the darkness, the pirate captain could see a figure, sprawled with their legs up and arms along the covers. He watched them, their eyes watching one candle's brilliant glow wriggle and convulse before the azure orbs flickered, turning to capture emerald.

"Ready?" Their voice whispered, eyebrows rising with patience. The captain chuckled, moving his hair behind his ear and stroking chastely at the tiny diamond embedded in his ear. Arthur nodded then, taking off his hat and setting it in the dark part of the desk so the feather would not catch on fire, and then he moved, crossing the room to the bed. He grabbed at the covers near the end, rotating them within his fists to gain some sort of friction as he moved upward towards his partner.

Their body heaved with nervousness, chest going up then down, and their breath was easy to hear through Arthur's ear. He grinned and stroked their tight jaw; going down to their shoulder to tell them it was all right. Without a shirt, Arthur tended to keep his eyes on his partner.

"You all right?" Arthur whispered, kissing underneath the other's neck, hearing a strangled gasp echo through their teeth. The other mumbled an affirmative and Arthur looked them in the eyes, eyes that flickered left and right to watch the candles, as if it were a compulsive need. "Relax, breathe. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise you."

A smile seemed to form upon their mouth and their head nodded, as if to say 'go ahead, I'm ready.' Arthur complied, moving a bit, his fingers tickling the bare abdomen, blushing as the inner muscles tensed and seized with the touches, their eyes squeezing shut to restrain their moans on the inside. He found the pants and he worked his fingers around the fabric and gingerly withdrew them with quickened pace, and the other gasped.

"Damn," was their remark, and a wink was their action. Arthur scoffed at the moves, rolling his eyes as he looked downwards, scanning. "Is something… not to your liking?" Arthur could hear the swallow at the deep at the other's throat and he contemplated if this was what they wanted, what they both wanted. He shook his head momentarily, finding everything just perfect and humane, just completely unique and he could've kissed their thigh with acceptance, but he thought against it.

The pirate's fingers tapped nearly silent on the covers, mulling over his next move. He found his lips attaching to the tensed muscles along their shoulders, kissing them as pushing along them to get the insides to cool and sooth back. _Relax… please._

The other had their head turned toward the wall, teeth biting against each other to fight the moan. The bruise implanted on their skin was lapped at and sucked, and some parts of that caused their stomach muscles to quake and shiver. They didn't seem to accept the submission and they squirmed as the kisses drew downward to their stomach.

"W- Wait, Arthur I—"They groaned as a nip jerked them of their thoughts and Arthur's tongue was in their navel, working to tease little by little. "Quit that, damnit, c'mon." Arthur glowered in the darkness, looking up to meet their eyes. "I want this, but please stop with the teasing and the licking, it…" They endeavored to find the right word, "it feels… weird."

"I get it," he concurred, "want me to do something else?" Arthur blinked, and when he received a nod, he leaned over the edge, startling his partner into thinking that he was able to collapse off it, but when he touched a silver bowl, the other relaxed. He dabbed his fingers into the coldish water inside it, hearing it rustled as he coated his fingers through the ripples. "I think that's good enough."

"Now what're you—"The gentle voice was halted when their knees were pressed against Arthur's shoulders, and they swallowed, wondering what was yet to come. "Okay… so… your fingers are wet, what's going to happen—"Yet again they stopped. Their body jerked unwillingly and their throat strangled to hold back that scream of pain. _God… ow… No…_

One of Arthur's fingers had moved past his partner's thighs and went slightly farther, and was now inside. The squelching noises between finger and muscle let loose the pained scream and Arthur nearly retreated if it weren't for the next couple words.

"No… No…" He watched his partner's fingers twist and clench at the white sheets underneath their bodies. "I- It has to be done, I've wanted this with you for a while Arthur… just get it over with." His partner didn't seem to worry about the fact that their back was now arching right off the duvet in the captain's quarters, but Arthur figured it was all part of the act that, no, it did not hurt one bit. More squelching noises ensued until Arthur was nearly more down than up. His partner continued to convulse with each passing second until a scream sounded again and his partner embraced him.

"Whoa, hey," Arthur was shocked, and he moved his hand to rub his partner's back as they both sat upright. "We can stop if you want, I know you've never done this before, and I know it hurts, but we can do whatever you desire." He found his breath going down his partner's neck and he inhaled their aroma with a swoon. "I love you, and I have no intention of hurting you. Now please," he begged into their ear. "Tell me what you want." Arthur waited, and the silence could've shot Arthur in the heart.

"Make love to me," the other whispered, and Arthur could've melted in their protective arms. He sized a bit against his partner, gripping their shoulders, but he appeared to be struggling. "Want me against the back of the bed?" Arthur could feel the sweat gathering on his brow, and along his partner's skin and he huffed a 'yes' and the other scooted away from Arthur's loving grasp. A sigh of relief was heard and Arthur crawled toward his partner, cradling between their legs again.

"Relax," Arthur said for the fifth time that night. They both moved at the same time, as well as convulsed together with the unexpected motions. Arthur's partner convulsed and jerked back with inexperience, teeth grinding together as a dusty red feathered along their cheeks. Sweat and huffed breaths filled the air as the two worked their body to a corresponding rhythm.

Arthur found his face in the other's chest, pushing and thrusting with vigor, hearing with enthusiasm their heated moans and groans. They were nearly glued from the perspiration that cascaded along their pale bodies as the thrusts and slams grew and the beads of salt-water gathered in other areas that were pressed close. Arthur's movements were starting to slow, and the bucking of the other was getting less and less strong as the moments were passing.

"A- Arthur…" the other warned, "you're slipping." Arthur looked back at where his body was in comparison to where his partner was. His knees quaked under his weight as he was able to sit up, but two hands grabbed at his backside, thrusting him back into position. Unfortunately, Arthur's head banged violently against the wall, and he groaned, rubbing gingerly.

"Shit…" Arthur nearly collapsed against the other, if one sturdy hand held him upward, even though it quivered under the forced weight.

"Sorry, Arthur," the other's labored crimson cheeks grew with the embarrassment in the apology. Arthur found his doing the same as he leaned down to press an accepting smooch to the other's sweaty yet firm jawline, and they chuckled. "I guess we're even." Their breaths still escaped as heavy pants, but they were far from the end, and it was time to ride it through to the end. Arthur moved back to his location and worked again and again against the other. The bed began to squish and grunt under their weight as their huffs grew as well.

"Damnit…" Arthur jerked a bit, grabbing the other's hips and lifted the other into a sit up. "It's better for the both of us if we do it like so, love." Arthur's partner gladly ground their fingernails into his back, moving their fingers along the straining muscles that pulsed in the pain that drove deeper and deeper into the system. "Easy…" Their pulsating thrusts pounded again and again, until something burned through the both of them.

"Arthur…" the other was warning again, body beginning to convulse in what looked like a fit, "you…" Arthur gave a good two or three more thrusts before his partner moaned one last time, their body bending back until it went taut like a bowstring at the climax, a scream of release throwing Arthur's eyes up to watch his partner. His partner grabbed at his hips, rocking them through the climax as it lessened and flowed gently, rocking them as the ship swayed with gentle waves of their climax.

Arthur's partner's back dropped to the sheets, the cold fabric stinging wonderfully at their sweating body as they panted from post-climax. Arthur saw a hand reach up, stroke some strands away from his face and cup his cheek with protective fingers, and Arthur found himself instinctively keeping that hand there no matter what. Their warm bodies heaved as the windows of the captain's quarters fogged from the force of the action. Arthur looked back from the window to his partner, leaning down to seal the deal with a pirate's kiss. When he pulled away, he moved wheat-colored strands from his partner's face, uttering a few words before his partner fell into a deep slumber…

"Oh… Alfred…"

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, so... it's supposed to be implied who is who (at least on the bottom) but I bet you all get it._

_Don't be whiny about who is topping who, I figured Captain Kirkland would be a decent dominant over a submissive anyday._

_Honestly. Okay, so about this, and it's really funny but... this wasn't actually a fanfic blurt before. I was using it as an implied sex scene for my story, and... I figured I might just... give it to you, y'know? I digress._

_Enjoy~_


End file.
